Classroom in Love
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un maestro de álgebra realmente bueno. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando un nuevo alumno de ojos turquesa ponga su vida de cabeza? Denle una oportunidad ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, este _¿one-shot?_ Lo hice en una junta de mi mamá y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD**

 **Lo escribí en una libreta de la escuela y se los mostré a algunas amigas y les gustó mucho. (Gracias por darme ánimos, las amo)**

 **Más notitas al final *3***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Ereri/Riren**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Levi Ackerman es un maestro de preparatoria, que imparte la materia de álgebra.

Esos malditos mocosos de mierda nunca lo dejaban en paz. Todo el tiempo confiscando revistas porno, cepillos para el cabello, labiales y esas cosas que usan esos mocosos.

Llegó al salón 3-C y notó que todos sus "queridos" alumnos estaban como perros sin correa, unos besándose en la esquina del aula, otros jugando con un balón de básquetbol y unas chicas tomándose fotos.

-Jóvenes—les llamó con paciencia, y al notar UNA SOLA atención de un chico de ojos turquesa que no reconoció, tomó autoridad y les volvió a llamar-¡Mocosos!—todos voltearon asustados, acomodándose en sus bancas—No quiero volver a llegar y ver toda esta mierda ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Sí profesor Ackerman!—volteó a ver a ese chico de ojos hermosos por segunda vez para cerciorase que también había contestado

-Bien—sacó su libro de álgebra de su mochila—abran su libro en dónde nos quedamos ayer ¿alguien sabe?—Y se hizo el silencio. Al notar silencio en toda su clase volteó una vez más a ver al chico de antes—antes de regañarlos por su estupidez, ¿quién eres?

El chico notó la mirada de su profesor y se levantó de su asiento con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-E-Eren…-Levi notó el nerviosismo del chico, a quien le regaló una sonrisa llena de comprensión

-Los nuevos no se presentan así, por favor pasa al frente y preséntate como Dios manda—le hizo un ademán con la mano

El chico se encaminó al frente del salón con una libreta que olvidó dejar en su banca por los nervios. Se quedó callado un momento viendo fijamente a su maestro, hasta que decidió hablar, pero su maestro lo interrumpió.

-¿Nombre completo?—preguntó Levi con la lista de alumnos en sus manos

-Eren Jaeger—contestó, viendo como su maestro (realmente guapo) lo anotaba

-¿Edad?—preguntó su maestro mientras se recargaba en el escritorio con las manos cruzadas, haciendo que Eren se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-T-Tengo 18 años—jugó con sus dedos

-¿Y por qué no me avistaste en cuanto entré que eres nuevo?—Levi encarnó una ceja

-La verdad no lo sé profesor…

-Está bien Jaeger, regresa a tu lugar—Levi se acercó a su alumno y le dio una palmada en la espalda, notando el temblor de Eren.

Eren iba de camino a su lugar con la cabeza en el piso, realmente sonrojado y distraído, hasta que de repente se vió en el suelo. Jean Kristein le había puesto el pie, haciendo que cayera al suelo, tirando su libreta, arrugando las hojas.

-¡Novatada!—gritó Kristein con una tono lleno de burla, señalándolo. Mientras los demás querían carcajearse, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada de su profesor prefirieron no hacerlo.

-¡Kristein!—Levi gritó tan fuerte que sintió un hoyo en su pecho-¿Qué demonios? ¿Novatada? ¿Quieres una novatada real?—Jean tragó saliva al notar la mirada infernal de su profesor posada en él.—Primero que nada, levanta a Jaeger con cuidado—que seguía en el suelo sobándose la frente—Dale tu libreta que estpa vacía porque eres un maldito huevón de mierda, después vas por un reporte a la oficina de prefectura y pasarás al pizzarón.

-Si maestro—Jean obedeció levantando a Eren

Jean le dio su libreta a Eren, que por cierto Eren no aceptó con mucha facilidad, y Levi al notar esto solo le dijo "a ti si te sirve, así que tómala", después Jean fue por su reporte y llegó al salón, entregando la hoja a Levi

-Kristein, resuelve esta ecuación para niños de preescolar—señaló el pizarrón con superioridad

Jean pasó con las mejillas rojas de furia. Tomó el plumón y se quedó pensando "¿cómo se resuelve esto?"

-¿Qué pasa Kristein? ¿No puedes?—Levi se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desprecio

-No profesor. No sé cómo.

-Perfecto. Jaeger, resuelve esto—miró a Eren y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Eren asintió, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el pizarrón mientras veía como Levi le arrebataba el plumón a Jean y se lo tendía. Después de unos segundos Eren resolvió la ecuación con mucha facilidad y le regreso el plumón a su maestro.

Levi revisó el resultado en pocos segundos, sonrió con complicidad y volteó a ver a Jean.

-Oi, Kristein

-¿Sí profesor?

Levi tardó en contestar, hasta que miró a Eren y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara intesamente

-¡Novatada!—gritó Levi con un inmenso tono de burla en cada letra pronunciada, haciendo que su clase soltara una carcajada. Volteó a ver a Eren y notó la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba.

* * *

El día terminó y Eren se quedó "leyendo" en su lugar, incluso el caballo ya se había ido. Veía de vez en cuando a su maestro, que se veía hermoso leyendo algunas cosas en un libro de álgebra. Suspiró, contó hasta 3 y se decidió

-¡Levi-san!—gritó poniéndose de pie, sintiendo sus piernas temblar

-¿Levi…San?—contestó Levi, levantando la mirada con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento, no quería faltarle al respeto. Yo solo quería darle las gracias por lo de hoy

-No hay de qué Eren, no soporto al caballo. Creo que va a reprobar—dijo Levi llevándose una mano en la barbilla—otra vez.

-Le-Levi...san...-Eren no dejaba temblar-¿Qué edad tiene?—sintió un escalofrío en su columna al notar la mirada de Levi posada en él

-Tengo 25 años—dijo Levi metiendo algunas cosas a su mochila

-Levi-san, pensé qué tenía unos 20 o algo parecido—Eren le regaló una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nunca con pena

-Pues es porque soy muy—Levi se quedó pensando, después cerró los ojos—no, nada.

-¿Muy qué Levi-san? Muy… ¿guapo?—dijo Eren con simplicidad, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había confesado-¡No, no! No era a lo que me refería, y-yo solo—Eren movía sus manos repetidamente con negación

-¿Entonces no soy guapo eh Jaeger?

-Levi-san, usted es guapísimo—contestó con un ligero sonrojo

-Tú también lo eres Jaeger ¿acaso no notaste la mirada de las mocosas?

-No, en realidad solo noté la suya Levi-san—al escuchar esa respuesta Levi se sonrojó

-¿Mi mirada?—preguntó

-He, he. Sí, Levi-san

-Bueno, en realidad tienes unos ojos muy lindos Jaeger—confesó

-G-Gracias Levi-san, usted tiene un bellísimo cabello

-Gracias Eren. Me gusta el color de tu cabello, castaño ¿ah?—le dijo acariciando el pelo de Eren con delicadeza

-Levi-san, a mí me encanta pequeña estatura. Sin ofender—confesó Eren un poco sonrojado

-Tu eres muy alto Eren, ¿cuánto mides? ¿1.80?—Levi comenzó a acercarse a Eren poco a poco, hasta que decidió ponerse de puntitas para quedar frente a frente, sintiendo sus respiraciones.

Eren notó las intenciones de su maestro, así que sin más lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en el escritorio, haciendo que Levi lo rodeara con sus piernas. Eren lo miraba fijamente, y sin vergüenza alguna besó a su maestro.

Fue un beso sincronizado, parecía que sus labios estaban hechos a la medida. Eren movía sus labios con suavidad y por otro lado Levi quería más ¡Demonios! Ese niño besaba increíblemente bien. La falta de respiración se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse. Levi tocó los labios de su alumno, rompiendo un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas Eren no lo resistió más y lo volvió a besar, pero ahora con intensidad, calor y rapidez. Levi le seguía el ritmo. Después se comenzaron a involucrar las mordidas, la lengua, los chupetones en el cuello y las ganas de más.

Levi-san…-Eren se separó un momento de esos labios rosados

-¿Si Eren?—preguntó Levi con la respiración agitada

-En realidad mido 1.70

-Haha, estúpido mocoso.

Levi regresó a los labios de Eren, besándolo con intensidad. Sus respiraciones con algunos gemidos de por medio realmente los excitaba bastante. Tenían que hacer algo.

-Eren, vamos a mi departamento.

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

 **Si, ya sé que no he actualizado "Erwin viste a la moda", pero en serio quería subir este fanfic que en realidad no sé si va a ser un one-shot o va a ser un fanfic largo como la cuaresma (nah, no tanto xD)**

 **Si quieren que siga pónganmelo en los reviews, ya saben que se acepta de todo :v**

 **Muchas gracias a mis amigas y amigos: Regina, Yessica, Angela, Santiago y Patricio que me dieron ánimos para subirlo ;v**

 **Otra cosica. Actualizaré "Erwin viste a la moda" lo más pronto posible. La verdad es un fanfic muy divertido de escribir, pero también es tardado y a veces me da flojera xD**

 **Las/os quiero mucho y agradezco su apoyo :3**

 **Domo arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri/Riren.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

 **Mientras lo leen, por favor escuchen "Dangerous Woman" de Ariana Grande.**

Eren le sonrió de manera pícara, bajando a Levi del escritorio. Se miraron unos segundos para que después Levi tomara de la mano a Eren y lo condujo hacia la puerta del salón.

-Levi-san, mis cosas—Eren lo detuvo un segundo

-Eren, ¿en serio eso importa ahora?—Levi lo miro con sarcasmo

-En realidad no—Eren sonrió y comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Llegaron al auto de Levi dándose uno que otro beso en el camino, después el azabache abrió la puerta del lado del castaño y lo besó antes de meterse al auto.

Levi comenzó a manejar un poco desesperado por más. Eren lo notó y sonrió levantando las cejas

-Levi-san, con su permiso—Eren se agachó y bajó la bragueta del pantalón de Levi, dejando su miembro libre

-¡Eren, que haces!—Levi frenó

-Levi-san, si sigue manejando será más que esto—Eren tomó el miembro de Levi acariciando la punta con suavidad

-Ngh, maldito mocoso—Levi gimió un poco y siguió manejando, con un chico tocándole el pene.

Eren comenzó a acariciar muy despacio el miembro de Levi, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando. Sintiendo ese bulto que comenzaba a formarse dentro de su pantalón.

-¡Ngh, aghh, Eren!—Levi gimió muy fuerte, haciendo que la demás gente lo volteara a ver

-Levi-san, si grita vendrán a ver qué es lo que pasa y nos van a inerrumpir~~-Eren lo vio con picardía y siguió con su trabajo

-Mierda Eren, ya metelo

Eren obedeció y metió el miembro de Levi a su boca, lamiendo la punta con suavidad, haciendo que Levi se retorciera en su asiento.

* * *

POR FIN llegaron al departamento de Levi, empujando la puerta con intensidad para poder entrar mientras se besaban con mucha intensidad.

Levi comenzó a quitarle el uniforme a Eren, botón a botón mientras dejaba besos en el pecho de chico, mientras tanto Eren tenía un dolor en su entrepierna. Eren bajó el pantalón de Levi, haciendo que este se sonrojara por la erección que tenía.

-Levi-san—Eren estaba agitado por la falta de respiración en cada beso que se daban

-¿Sí Eren?—Levi se tiró el cama, atrayendo a Eren consigo

-Tengo que decirle algo importante—Eren se sonrojó

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Levi frunció el ceño

-Y-yo…

-¿Tu?—Las cejas de Levi casi se hacían una por fruncir tanto el ceño

-Soy virgen—Eren se sonrojó

-¿Y eso qué?—Levi lo atrajo a él acostándolo en la cama, quedando arriba del castaño

-¿No le importa?—Eren apartó la mirada del pelinegro

-Pues en realidad no, porque en unos minutos eso será pasado—Levi lo beso con suavidad y ternura, haciendo que Eren sonriera en pleno beso.

Levi le bajó el pantalón a Eren junto con el bóxer, provocando que Eren se sonrojara

-Eren, quítame la camisa, que tengo calor—Levi lo miró

Eren le quitó la camisa a Levi con cuidado, Levi le tocaba el pelo como diciendo: "tranquilo".

Levi se volvió a poner encima del castaño, ya sin nada puesto y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Dejando besos y mordidas de por medio, mientras Eren gemía el nombre del pelinegro.

-Levi-san, ¿quién va a…?

-Obviamente yo, mocoso—Levi volteó a Eren con rapidez, dejando su entrada expuesta.

-¡Levi-san, soy virgen!

-Eso lo arreglaré ahora mismo niño—Levi acarició a Eren, sintiendo el temblor de este. Para después introducir un dedo en Eren, moviéndolo suavemente

-Ahh, Levi…san-Eren sentía una ligera incomodidad dentro de él, pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Después de unos segundos, Levi introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que Eren se retorciera de dolor

-¡Ahhhgg, Levi!—Eren gritaba de dolor

-¿Te duele mucho?—la voz de Levi sonaba tranquila

-N-no, siga, siga—Eren se tapó la boca para reprimir esos gritos

-Si te duele demasiado me avisas—Levi siguió con su labor, pero ahora un poco más rápido

-Eren.

-¿Levi-san?

-Ahora incluiré otro dedo. Si en serio te duele, lo dejo ¿ok?—Levi le volteó la cara y lo besó

-S-si…

Levi con un preocupación introdujo un tercer dedo, esperando la reacción del castaño, pero no se escuchó nada por unos segundos hasta que

-¡Nghhhh Levi!—Eren gimió tal fuerte que asustó un poco a Levi

-Dios, ya te lastimé—Levi sacó los dedos

-¿Qué? No Levi-san, por favor continue—Eren tenía una cara de placer realmente intensa, lo que impulsó a Levi a seguir.

Cuando Levi introdujo los tres dedos juntos, Eren gimió y empezó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, simulando embestidas

-¡Ah, ah, ah!-Eren gemía

Levi ahora subió la intensidad y movió más rápido y más fuerte sus dedos dentro de Eren, mientras los gemidos y peticiones de más por parte del castaño lo excitaban más

-Eren, ya es hora—Levi sacó los dedos del interior del castaño y lo volteó, dejándolo de frente.

-¿Hora de qué?—Eren se sonrojó

-De lo bueno—Levi tomó las piernas del castaño y las subió a sus hombros y se acomodó cerca de Eren, para después tocar un poco su miembro e introducirlo dentro del castaño con lentitud y delicadeza

-¡Nghh Levi!—Eren gimió con mucho placer en cada una de las letras pronunciadas

-E-Eren—Levi, comenzó a embestirlo con un poco de fuerza, tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto donde provocar más placer al castaño

-¡Ahhhh, Levi!—Eren se aferró a las sábanas cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca, con las cejas fruncidas

-¿Es ahí verdad?—Levi preguntó con un tono pícaro

-¡Ngh, si por favor, no pare!—Eren acercó a Levi hacia él y lo besó

Levi obedeció al castaño y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, llenando la habitación de sonidos obscenos, provocando que los 2 se excitaran cada vez más y más reconociendo miles de sensaciones.

-¡Eren!—Levi gimió muy fuerte al empezar a sentirlo venir

-¡Levi!—Eren gimió—Por favor, no se separe de mi—Eren tomó a Levi de los antebrazos.

-¿Te refieres a…?—Levi siguió embistiendo con fuerza

-V-vengase dentro de…mi—Eren se sonrojó y sintió escalofríos en su columna

Levi no tuvo ni tiempo de quejarse cuando sintió como sus fluidos estaban a punto de salir, y queriendo sacar su miembro del interior de Eren, el castaño lo detuvo

-¡Dije que no!—Eren hizo un puchero

Levi ya no pudo más y se vino dentro de Eren, sintiendo el placer del castaño, sintiendo como la piel de Eren se hacía de gallina

-¡Levi!—Eren gimió con algo de saliva bajando de su boca. Sintiendo sus fluidos salir también

Levi se acostó encima de Eren con la respiración agitada.

-Levi-san, lo amo.

-Yo también te amo, maldito Eren—los dos se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron.

Se quedaron platicando un rato en la cama, acostados dentro de la sábana, hasta que Eren se quedó dormido

-Eren Jaeger…Te amo con todo mi corazón—el pelinegro susurró y se acostó en el pecho del castaño. Para después quedarse dormido

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con el hard que tanto me pidieron xD.**

 **Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, porque en serio me esforcé bastantito ;v**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio me alegra bastante que les guste el fanfic :""v**

 **Dejen un review :v**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews de "Leucemia".**

 **Ola-chan: Jajaja, de hecho el fanfic iba a ser el triple de cruel pero dije:"no, si lo hago tal cruel me van a odiar :"v". Gracias de verdad, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que me dedicas al leer mis fanfics, y te prometo que cada segundo vale *3***

 **Deysizg501: Muchas graciaaas! Te aseguro que habrá más fanfics jaja, muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho!**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajaja, muchas gracias, en serio me alegra que te haya gustado mi one-shot hehe.**

 **En serio en serio les agradezco demasiado por su apoyo y no solo en este fic. De verdad no saben cómo me emociono al ver sus bonitos y hermosos reviews~~ me hacen sonreir como TARADA xD**

 **Se les quiere muchísimo a todas y cada una de ustedes :3 Oh, sí. Y Soy UNA FUJOSHI MUJER ;v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri/Riren**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Eren y Levi se despertaron en la misma cama, abrazados y acurrucados.

Eren fue el primero en abrir los ojos

-Esta no es mi casa…-Eren fruncía el ceño-¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!

-Cállate mocoso—Eren volteó a su lado—Me lastimas los tímpanos-¡Era su maestro de álgebra desnudo!

-¡Levi-san!—Eren se tapó con la sábana-¿Q-que hace en mi casa?

-Esta no es tu casa Eren—Levi se recargó en sus codos—Estamos en mi departamento—Levi lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar?—Eren abrió los ojos como platos-¡Ya recuerdo todo!—Eren se tocó la frente-¿fue consensuado?

-¿A qué te refieres?—Levi se acercó poco a poco a Eren—Claro que lo fue—Le dejó una mordida en los labios

-Levi-san…-Eren lo apartó un poco-¿En serio si fue consensuado?

-Claro Eren, ¿pero te refieres a…?

-A que si no lo violé—Eren se sonrojó

-¿Qué?—Levi acarició el abdomen desnudo de Eren

-Dios, es que usted es irresistible—Eren tomó a Levi de la cintura y lo besó

-Tú también lo eres, Eren—Levi se montó en la cintura de Eren

-Levi-san—Eren se sonrojó al ver las intenciones del azabache

-No hay que ir a la escuela hoy—Levi le ronroneó a Eren en el oído, con la voz un poco ronca

-Levi-san—Eren le tomó de la mandíbula—Tenemos qué

Levi bajó la mirada, triste.

-Pero nadie dice que no nos vamos a bañar—Eren tomó a Levi de la mano y lo jaló consigo, para llevarlo a la ducha.

* * *

-¡Levi, llegaste muy tarde!—El director Smith regañaba a Levi en su oficina

-Había mucho tráfico—Levi se cruzó de brazos y volteó los ojos

-Que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?—Erwin se le acercó a Levi lentamente.

-Como sea—Levi se apartó de su superior y salió de ahí

-¡Levi!—Erwin quiso alcanzarlo

LINEA

-Buenos días jóvenes—Levi saludó a sus alumnos

-¡Buenos días profesor!—Todos sus alumnos lo saludaron al mismo tiempo

-Saquen su libro en la página 67—Levi se distrajo un poco cuando volteó a ver a Eren, quien le guiño un ojo

-Profesor—un chico de pelo rubio con copete y un poco pequeño lo llamó

-¿Qué?—Levi salió de sus sucios recuerdos

-La página 67 ya la pasamos—El rubio se rascó la nuca

-¿Eh?—Levi frunció el ceño, mirando su libro—Oh, cierto—Levi levantó la mirada al rubio—Lo siento Arlert, estaba un poco distraído—Levi volteó a ver al castaño, quien estaba aguantando una carcajada-¡Jaeger!—el castaño se puso serio

-¿Sí profesor?—El chico estaba asustado

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?—Levi se acercó un poco

-No, nada—El chico sonrió—solo recordé unas cosas que hice anoche y me puse un poco nervioso. Solo eso—El chico volvió a sonreír

Levi se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pateó al castaño en la espinilla y se fue

-¡Auch, Levi-san!—Todos los demás alumnos voltearon a ver a Eren por la manera en que llamó a su maestro

-¿Levi-san?—preguntó el azabache fingiendo confusión

-Se me salió, perdón—Eren se cubrió la boca y se sonrojó

* * *

Eren iba de camino a su casa. Iba pasando por el supermercado cuando sintió que le taparon los ojos. Inmediatamente se puso en alarma, por estar solo en la calle, ya un poco tarde.

-¡¿Quién eres?!—el chico intentaba zafarse del agarre

Silencio.

-¡Basta, quien eres!—El chico tomó las manos de tu ¿atacante? Y las sintió muy familiares-¿Levi-san?—las manos de la persona eran frías y pequeñas. Los dedos tan finos y las uñas pequeñas…Era Levi-san.

-Oi, mocoso—Levi le quitó las manos de los ojos, se puso de puntitas y lo besó-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Pensé que iba a salir más tarde…Con eso de que los maestros tienen juntas después de clases—Eren lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar

-Sí, pero me escapé—Levi soltó una pequeña risa

-¡Levi-san!—Eren frenó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Si se escapa de las juntas, los van a despedir y ya no nos vamos a ver

-Tienes razón…-Levi volvió a caminar, ya sin el agarre del castaño

-Por favor, no lo vuelva a hacer—Eren lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello

-Es que quería estar contigo—Levi volteó la cara, tomó el cabello del castaño y lo acercó hacia el—porque me encantas—y le dio un beso suave en los labios

-Levi-san, ¿me acompaña al supermercado?—Eren sonrió—es que mi madre me encargó huevos, harina, mantequilla y leche para el desayuno de mañana—el castaño se apenó

-Solo porque tengo que comprar limpia-pisos—Levi comenzó a caminar sin hablarle al castaño

Eren iba hablando casi solo. Levi no respondía a sus historias, ni siquiera asentía o hacía alguna señal de vida.

-¿Levi-san?—Eren lo llamó con el ceño fruncido

Sin respuesta.

-Levi-saan~~-Eren picó la mejilla del azabache-¿por qué no me hace caso?

-Cállate—Levi lo volvió a dejar atrás

-¡Levi-san! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Eren hizo un puchero

-Que te calles—Levi lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando

-Agh, pero si estábamos bien hace unos instantes—Eren lo detuvo

-"Estabamos"—Levi lo vio con cara de "vete a la mierda"

-¿Qué?—Eren se preocupó

-Me ignoraste—Levi se cruzó de brazos

-¿Perdón?—Eren frunció el ceño

-Cuando te dije que te amo, me cambiaste de tema—Levi rodó los ojos y se fue

-¡Levi-san!—Eren comenzó a perseguir a Levi por el supermercado

-Hahaha, ya basta Eren—Levi rió honestamente por primera vez…De verdad que ese mocoso lo estaba cambiando

-¡Levi-san, te reíste!—Eren le gritó

-Haha maldito mo—Levi tropezó con una mujer que ponía etiquetas a los productos

-¡Levi-san!—Eren corrió rápido hacia su pelinegro, quien estaba en el suelo

-Estoy bien, estoy bien—Levi intentó levantarse solo, pero cayó de nuevo

-Lo lamento mucho señor, es que no me di cuenta que estaban corriendo y me agaché para poner las etiquetas y tropezó con mi espalda—la señorita de ojos azules y pelo rubio se disculpaba repetidamente

-No pasa nada—Levi extendió una mano a su castaño, quien lo quería levantar—Auch—Levi se quejó un poco

-Levi-san, ¿le duele algo?—Eren lo cargó de caballito

-El tobillo—Levi se oía un poco adolorido

Eren bajó a Levi de su espalda, para dejarlo suavemente en el piso del supermercado

-¿Aquí?—el castaño se agachó y tocó el tobillo de Levi

-Agh, sí—Levi frunció un poco el ceño

-Levi-san, vamos a mi casa—Eren volvió a cargarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente—mi mamá cura muy bien este tipo de lesiones ¿ok?

-Está bien—Levi se recargó en el hombro de Eren, quien iba platicándole las historias de cuando Eren era un pequeño, se resbalada y su mamá lo curaba siempre.

* * *

-Ya llegué—el castaño abrió la puerta y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, para después quitar los de Levi mientras lo cargaba

-¡Eren ya llegaste!—su mamá salió con una toalla en las manos. Wow, esa mujer sí que era hermosa

-Sip—el castaño pasó a la sala con Levi en la espalda

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-la mamá de Eren lo vio con una sonrisa

-Ah sí, él es mi maestro de álgebra. Se llama Levi Ackerman—Eren soltó con delicadeza a Levi en el sofá-¿quieres té?

-Espera, espera—la mamá de Eren estaba muy confundida-¿Por qué traes a tu maestro en la espalda? ¡Pensé que tenía tu edad!

-Haha, no mamá—Eren se sentó alado de Levi, poniendo el tobillo del azabache en su regazo—Es que el parece muy joven porque es extremadamente guapo—Levi se sonrojó al escuchar tal elogio

-Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy Carla Jaeger. La madre de este niñato que no me presentó—Carla le dio un puñetazo suave a Eren en la cabeza

-Lo siento mamá, se me olvidó—Eren se acostó en la barriga de Levi

-¡Eren, no tengas tanta confianza con tu maestro!—Carla estaba sorprendida

-Oh, no se preocupe señora Jaeger, el mocoso me quiere mucho—Levi le sonrió

-¿Querer de querer?—Carla se sonrojó

-Querer de querer mamá—Eren suspiró—Levi y yo estamos saliendo—Eren se sonrojó

-¿Qué?—Carla abrió los ojos como plato-¡Eren como no me lo dijiste, Levi es hermoso!—Carla se acercó a Levi y le tocó la cara—Mi yerno Levi

-¡Mamá, Levi es mío!—Eren se aferró al cuello de Levi—Oh si, se me olvidaba—Eren tomó el tobillo de Levi—estabamos en el supermercado y se cayó—Carla hizo cara de preocupación

-¡Ohh, que mal!—Carla se acercó al tobillo del azabache—Yo te curaré Levi, no te preocupes—Carla tomó sus llaves y dijo—Tengo que ir por lo necesario para curarte Levi, no tardo mucho—Y sin más salió de la casa

-No está mi papá—Eren volteó la cara de Levi y lo besó, acostándolo en el sofá

-Eren, no—Levi le apartó la cara-¿Y si llega tu mamá?—Levi se rió un poco—aparte quedará un poco decepcionada si encuentra a su hijo siendo el no-activo

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa—Eren comenzó a besar el cuello de su pelinegro—Te amo

-Eren, ya basta—el azabache se quiso zafar del agarre del castaño

-Levi, por favor bésame—Eren se quitó la camisa, dejando su abdomen trabajado y sus deliciosas entradas expuestas—anda

-No lo puedo creer—Levi bajó un poco el pantalón del castaño y lamió sus entradas, haciendo que el contrario comenzara a excitarse y a sentir un bulto creciendo

-Ah, Levi—Eren gimió al recibir una mordida en su pezón izquierdo

-Tú lo pediste Eren—Levi bajó por completo el pantalón del castaño junto con su bóxer negro, y comenzó a masturbar el miembro ya erecto de Eren

-Nghh, Levi—Eren gemía y gemía el nombre del pelinegro—no pares por favor

-Con gusto—Levi comenzó a lamer el miembro del castaño suavemente

-¡Ahh, Leviii!—Eren agarró una almohada de su sofá y la mordió con placer

-Mhmm… Eren, la tienes enorme—Levi miró el miembro de Eren con deseo, para después relamerse los labios

-¿Levi?—Eren se confundió un poco por la cara de Levi

-Quiero pedirte un favor, Eren—Levi lo miró con picardía

-¿Sí?—Eren respondió con la voz ronca, haciendo que el pelinegro se excitara más

-Es tu turno de hacerme gemir—Levi se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, se montó arriba de Eren y gimió al sentir ese gran miembro penetrarlo

-Levi, estas tan caliente por dentro—Eren movía en círculos la cintura, tomando el torso de Levi, moviéndolo también

-¡E-Eren, nghh!

Eren no resitió más el placer y ahora movió con fuerza su cintura, de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Eren!—Levi tomó a Eren de los hombros, quien hacía e Levi saltar en su lugar

-¡Ya llegué!—Carla entró a la sala de su casa, encontrando a Levi montado en su hijo con un orgasmo que no tardaría, al igual que si hijo; quien estaba debajo del pelinegro, moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez

-¡Eren!—Carla cubrió sus ojos y salió corriendo.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con la actualización del fanfic**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Porque quise hacerlo con un poco de humor, hard y romance y creo que lo logré :v**

 **Dejen un review ;v**

 **Te amo Ariarlert.**

 **Te amo AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, ustedes y todos/as**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	4. Disculpas

**Chicas!**

 **Perdón por no actualizar los fanfics, de verdad estoy muy, muy apenada con ustedes.**

 **No he podido hacer nada relacionado con los fanfic, de verdad lo siento :"v**

 **No tengo fecha para las actualizaciones aún, la verdad he tenido muchísima tarea últimamente, proyectos, exámenes, problemas personales y no he tenido tiempo.**

 **No he descansado bien últimamente, y les pido muchas disculpas por fallarles de esta forma.**

 **Espero que pronto ya pueda actualizar: Classroom in Love, Erwin viste a la moda y Padres primerizos.**

 **De verdad, de verdad, de verdad les pido miles de disculpas por mi comportamiento, sé lo que se siente que no actualicen los fanfic's, pero juro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar pronto las historias.**

 **Mil disculpas de nuevo.**

 ***lo siento Astrid***

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
